The Reunion
by Novah
Summary: The boys are headed home from a life of popularity in hopes to take life at ease. Not resting for them! Seems their female friend got herself into a bit of a mess. RR please!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
5 years ago, 5 boys, just graduated from the 8th grade, Jr. High, were chosen to do a show, dubbed, the Ronin Warriors. The show was based on their life, like a sitcom. Little did they know that the events from the show happened behind the scenes. Atleast some of them. The show was based around 5 strapping young men with mystical armors, destined to defeat the evil Dynasty and its Emperor, Talpa. When off camera, the boys endured a transformation of a lifetime, little did they know, they were more into character than they knew. Each of them blessed with 5 armors of their own. The events of the show were soon switched to a reality television, one of the first, because of the lives of the boys had become to completely adapt to the show's plot. But besides their stardom, they left a best friend behind when they had to move on. Leaving behind the house they shared for her to take care of. One day while waiting for the boys to come, the friend finds herself in a situation. She'd watched their show but thought, reality television, what a crock. But actually she too was blessed, or, cursed should I say, with an armor. And so begins a female team, the gathering atleast.  
  
There ya have it. You'll have to read into it more to get profiles and the new armors. Unfortunately its not fangirl free. Meaning I had to add my own little thing in there. ^^; Gomen. A quick warning for little tikes:  
  
Drug Use involved, questional situations, adult humor, and language.  
  
Mwahaha. And I'm only 14. To think!!  
  
Yours truly, Novah 


	2. The Dream

Phoebe stood in front of the large body length mirror in front of her. Her hair was soaking wet and inked around her shoulders. Some of her male friends would love to see her right now, for all she had to cover herself was a deep red towel rapped around her. 'Today's the day Phebes.' She stood there for a moment longer, studying her eyes. They'd lost sparkle, life, hope and emotion. Her mother had always told her that when a young girl discovers the world of boys her eyes gain a girlish twinkle. Under her eyes were gray bags from lack of sleep. She was only 17 and yet, she looked so tired, worn out if you will. Though she still had a beautiful, filled out, curvaceous body, her eyes made her look rather old. She sighed She'd been looking over the house while they were gone. Phoebe never got calls from them, never a postcard, nothing to even signify they were still alive. She honestly wouldn't be surprise if they didn't even come home after all this time. Maybe they found someplace better? Maybe they never liked me...What if . if they really are dead?  
  
Those dreadful thoughts had been running through Phoebe's mind for over a week now. She hated thinking about it, about what could have happened over the 5 years. The last she'd heard from them was about a month ago, saying they were finally coming home. Phoebe couldn't bear to think about what they all looked like now. The last they saw each other was in Jr. High School. All of them were just 13. Phoebe was more of an ugly duckling back then, she was afraid to see them almost. Phoebe slipped a gray, casual shirt over her head and pulled out her long ash brown hair from under the shirt. She had a pair of denim shorts on too. Basically all Phoebe ever wore was something casual or laid back. Unless of course she was going out with the very few friends she had. High School was taking up all her sanity, she'd wanted to graduate with more than just cum laude. She did her homework during breaks at her job at a small restaurant that attracted many American fanboys since it was famous for the waitresses outfits. She opened up the door to her room, thinking, and stopped. 'Why in the world did I have this closed? .I'm the only one here, always have been. It's not like some hentai will-' Her thoughts drifted off again as she thought about a certain young boy who could be coming home. 'Hentai...' She thought again as she headed downstairs. Even though being a hentai wasn't a good thing, it brought back some funny memories of school. Once downstairs, Phoebe sat on the couch. She wasn't hungry, she wasn't really bored, or tired at all. She was simply anxious, and full of doubt. Her maroon eyes drifted over to the coffee table and landed on the photo album sitting there that seemed to be begging to be opened. She'd been looking through it the night before, even though there weren't many pictures in it. She leaned forward, grabbed it and sat back against the couch. Phoebe opened it slowly and turned to the page she was last on. Before looking at the picture she looked up at the walls, and arched an eyebrow. They were teal and black, "Since when.oh whatever," She looked back down at the book and smiled immediately at the pictures on the two pages that lay in her lap.  
  
*Flashback* Phoebe was in a horror house, she had tears in her eyes, and was merely 8 years old. "Rowen? Sage? Cye?" she cried and wandered around a corner. A man dressed in a loincloth with an ax through his head jumped in front of Phoebe and screamed at her. She turned around, running, screaming and crying. The man stood up straight and rest his hands on his hips, shaking his yead. "Kento! Ryo!!" she screamed louder. She bumped into a figure just a little taller than herself and fell back on her bottom. With a confused and startled face she looked at her now dirty dress and then up at whom she bumped into. A little boy with auburn brown hair and sea green eyes smiled down at her. "Cye-chan?" Phoebe asked in a small voice. He nodded and held out his hand, she took it and stood up, hugging him tightly, for dear life almost. Little 9-year-old Cye's face flushed red and he pulled away from Phoebe, took her hand and led her through the maze, trying to avoid anymore scary sights for Phoebe to behold. Finally making it to where he left the other guys to go look for their friend. Rowen, Sage, Ryo, and Kento were waiting outside the exit. 2 figures towered over the 4 boysand looked at each other, smiling. One shadowed figure had long hair and a slender body. It was Phoebe's mother. She raised a camera to her eyes, preparing to take a picture whenever Phoebe and Cye came out, she'd just hoped it wouldn't be much longer. The 4 little guys waited by the entrance to scare the two. And finally, a shrill female scream came running out of the exit, Cye, who was unable to cover her eyes from a skeleton that popped out of a wall, was behind her, laughing as quietly as possible. "Now!" cried little Ryo and they all made scary faces at Phoebe. A light flashed and the picture was taken, Phoebe on the ground trying water fountains and Cye looking at his friends with disappointment. Kento, Ryo, Sage and Rowen all had attempted scary faces on, which only succeeded in making them look silly.  
  
The flash backstopped and Phoebe blinked back to reality as she felt warm tears running down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away, and sniffled and turned the page. She wondered how had taken the picture that she found herself staring at. Someone had sent it in the mail to her, but left no return address. She smiled anyway and felt grateful to who took it anyway.  
  
*Flashback* Phoebe was standing in the courtyard of her Jr. High, Koetama Jr. High. The wind blew and played with Phoebe's plaid, gray mini skirt school uniform. Her fists were clenched and she had tears in her eyes. Her long sleeved white shirt had blood drops in her stomach and chest. Not to mention her blouse had been torn at the stomach. The sleeves were a bit torn as well, her lip was bleeding and her hair was tousled. In front of her stood the school bully, Yanaki with his pitiful gang of, that's right, girls. Naturally the girls had done his dirty work, since Yanaki couldn't hit a girl. Never the less he could still hurt Phoebe, just not physically. He'd always teased her about her race, French, about being out of place and how completely ugly compared to how she was from her fellow Japanese students. She'd stand out because of her light brown hair, and her bright maroon eyes, others had dark brown to black hair and black eyes. For the longest time she began to believe that she really was ugly. But then she looked a her best friends who looked far from Japanese, and about 3/5 of them actually were. She'd decided to stand up for herself during class, and look where it got her. The sun had just begun to set, school had been over for a little over 2 hours now. Phoebe didn't know it but someone was watching her, 5 someone's. "Go back where you came, snot nosed bitch," Shinya, one of Yanaki's "girl friends", snarled in her pathetic English. "Maybe you should stop having girls do the fighting and prove you're more than just a stuck up bastard who thinks his race is better than everyone else's!!" Phoebe shouted, directing it towards the now red face Yanaki, acing her English mind you. "Fool!" he yelled back in a typical movie comeback. He then started walking towards 14 year old Phoebe, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt threateningly, as if he were really about to send a blow at her. Frightened, Phoebe took a step back with one foot, loosing her balance from stepping down on a wide crack she fell backwards, and as she's prone to, on her bottom As the black haired bully drew closer she tried to scurry backwards, kicking her feet on the ground in attempt to push herself back with no avail. "Now look what you've gone and done, you just HAD to open you're big mouth," she thought aloud to herself. Suddenly Yanaki was knocked to the ground with force by a young man with blonde hair, the impact of Yanaki on the hard concrete created a sickening crack. His flock of females swarmed around him, words of "Are you ok?" "Are you hurt?" and, "Let me help you up" came quietly all at once. Phoebe looked at her hero, who was just now standing up straight again and brushing his shoulder off. Her heart lept out of her chest as she officially identified who it was by a flash of hard violet eyes meeting her own maroon ones. Yanaki huffed and puffed while standing up with the help of his maidens if you will. He glared sharply at her, thinking that it was her who'd pushed to the ground. "Who knew a girl of you're pathe..tic.?" he slowed down while speaking Japanese, his glare faded and his expression dropped, looking a mix of surprised and worried for his own sake. What he saw, Phoebe didn't just yet, 4, quite tall, young men were surrounding Phoebe from behind. Sage came in front of her and helped her up, brushing her own shoulder off with a smirk on his face while looking at Yanaki. He went behind her, taking his place as tallest of the boys. Phoebe blinked and turned around, she jumped and nearly lost her balance again due to a weak knee from her first fall. She looked them all over, they weren't even paying attention to her, all 5 of them, her saviors were glaring HARD at Yanaki. "Y'know, if yer friends weren't GIRLS I'd kick their asses" came the 2nd tallest, Rowen, whom had just slipped his arm around Phoebe. Cye, the shortest turned his back from Yanaki and began talking quietly to Phoebe, and checking out her lip. Meanwhile Kento, Sage, and Ryo, advanced on Yanaki and his "gang". The girls fled like pigeons, and the next thing Yanaki knew he was looking around frantically for them. Kento, built the biggest in the group picked him up by the collar of his shirt off the ground and set him hard on his feet, so hard the joints of his ankles hurt.  
  
"Go." Kento ordered. Yanaki, looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a car, suddenly sprinted off, out of the building and home, where he'd most likely cry in a diary. Phoebe lifted her head up and away from Cye, trying to convince him that despite her beaten appearance she really was all right, looked to the 3 boys and smiled. She was jerked upwards by Rowen, who had his fingers rapped gently around her chin. Before Phoebe could even resist Rowen had his lips set firmly on her From Rowen, of all people, had managed to get his first kiss and give to Phoebe. He'd han an obsessionof being flirty and obnoxious around women. Not even Sage would have dared to do such a thing. All of them were staring at the 2. Sage and Kento were smirking, Ryo was smiling and Cye had a look of pure disappointment, yet again. Phoebe's face was flushed red and still had her head up to Rowen, sort of annoyed looking when the picture was taken. So on the last day of 8th grade she'd gotten beaten up, her first kiss, and a not so pleasant memory for her best friends to remember her by.  
  
Phoebe smiled at the picture, it hadnt' occurred to her now that maybe Yanaki had set her up so Rowen could ruin her, well, daydreams for her. She'd always had a daydream of kissing Sage, she laughed a little at it. 'But why in the hell would he go through so much trouble just to get a stupid picture' she thought sarcastically. "Yanaki.what a stupid name," she added. She stared at the picture of Rowen again.  
  
'I wonder..what he looks like now.'  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang, Phoebe sprang up, her knees banging against the coffee table after the album fell out of her lap and onto the floor. She stared at the door, ignoring the pain in her knee, and completely ignoring the fact that a bunch of unsecured pictures had fallen out of the pages of the photo album. "Oh.my.GOD!!" she screamed the last part and leapt over the coffee table, couch and onto the cold tiled floor. She ran her hands down her hair and brushed her self. Looked herself over from her own point of view, shook her head at how ludicrous that was of her to do and put her hand on the doorknob. The knock came again, and she closed her eyes. She shook her head and took a deep breath and put her body into opening the door. A bright flash hit the doorstep and everything whited out.  
  
~~~  
  
Phoebe's eyes snapped open and she sat up in bed, breathing heavily and in a cold sweat. She looked around, lost for a moment, and found her alarm clock. Still in the same condition her eyes widened even more. "3:34!?!" she questioned in pure agony. 'Damnit! That dream was so real! How.how could it have been a dream!?" she blinked after a quick thought, and bolted out of her bed. Not even bothering to turn the lights on she sprinted out of her room and into the hallway, knowing the rooms by heart she went for the closest one, Kento's. She skidded in, and flipped on the lights, looking at his bed. Her heart sunk and her shoulders slumped. "It really was a dream," she muttered, half expecting Kento to be asleep in his bed. She turned around and dragged her feet back to bed. She stopped at the foot of her bed and turned around to face her wall, opened her arms and just let her self fall onto her bed. She then turned around and crawled up the bed, not bothering with the covers and fell back asleep with her head barely on the pillow. same way she was in the dream, and went downstairs. Instead of going to the couch, she just stood at the door and leaned against the wall. She couldn't bare anymore flashbacks, and she wanted to answer the door quickly as possible. Sooner than she thought it would happen, the doorbell rang and she fell into panic. Just to make sure she wasn't someone unexpected, she opened the door a crack and looked out. But no one was there. "What the," she said and opened the door fully. 5 fine young man jumped out from all sides and screamed. Trying to surprise her. But Phoebe just blinked blankly and looked over them. Ryo, Sage, Rowen, Kento and Cye looked at Phoebe. "Who are you?" they asked in unison. None of them recognized the beautiful young girl at their door's threshold. "Phoebe M-" she started "-Miranda Corsieus?" a boy with blue hair asked. He'd nailed the French accent perfectly. Phoebe's eyes locked with Rowen's, tears began to bud at the corner of her eyes and she looked them all over. "Ryo? Sage? Rowen? Kento? Cye?" she asked. "Ohmegod," came a british voice, "Phoebe is that really you?" it asked and its owner came into view. Phoebe smiled, "The one and only, Cye." All 5 of the young men's mouths dropped open. "What happened to ya?" Kento asked, his dark blue eyebrows furrowed. Phoebe frowned at Kento, "What do you mean wh-" She was cut off again, but by a deep, mature voice, "You're beautiful." It was Sage, Phoebe looked at him and saw that his eyes were still held a hard look to them. Phoebe started to blush, but immediately looked down and stepped out of the way. "C-Come in," she said. This is too awkward... She thought as the 5 of them walked in with bags over their shoulders. Ryo stopped and looks at her, "So. How've ya been Phoe," Ryo had noticed the tired, scared and nervous look in Phoebe's eyes and was worried. "Fine, for," she started happily, but her voice went quiet, "5 years straight..." Kento found his big appetite went away as soon as she said that. "5 years," he repeated to himself and fidgeted as he sat down on the couch. "Did you take care of the house by yourself? This whole time?" Sage asked. Phoebe looked over at him and nodded solemnly, still unable to comprehend that Sage said she was beautiful. Cye couldn't and wouldn't take their eyes off of her and Phoebe noticed it. She almost couldn't stand it. "Since you guys are back now. I'm scheduled to go back home...tomorrow," Phoebe said and looked down. All 5 of them were caught off guard by that. "Yoh're jokin' right?" Cye asked wearily. Phoebe smiled a little and looks at him, she shook her head. "No. I'm leaving tomorrow. Its been 5 years...I'm sorry." "Phoebe...please don't leave...we just got back," Ryo pleaded. Phoebe almost glared at him, "Yeah, and its also been 5 years since I've seen you, 5 years since I've heard from you, and 5 y-" she stopped before she finished her sentence, "Nevermind." Sage, Ryo, Rowen, and Kento's eyes all landed on Cye who blinked. "What?" he asked innocently. Rowen gave Cye a look and motioned his eyes over to Phoebe. All the while Phoebe was headed upstairs. Cye's face flushed bright red and he shook his head at Rowen pleadingly. Rowen shook his head back and gave him a stern look. Cye's eyes became shadowed by his bangs. "Phoebe..." he said and got up, "Hold on a sec," Phoebe stopped on the middle step, she hadn't gotten very far up the steps, she was very walking slowly. "What is it?" she asked. Cye glanced at Rowen one last time, and went over to the steps, keeping his eyes hidden. "Can you c'mere for a second?" he asked. Kento slowly grinned, he knew what was going to happen. Cye, one of his best friends was always on Rowen when he looked at a girl. Even on set of their show, Ronin Warriors. Ever since Rowen kissed Phoebe, Cye had something against him that stuck with him through out the years. Kento had been coaxing Cye for so long before they left to do the show when they were 15 to tell Phoebe how he'd felt about her. This was the first and last chance he'd get. Phoebe walked down the rest of the steps and looked at Cye. Cye's eyes became visible again and he looked Phoebe square in the eye. Before Phoebe could question him forward, he grimaced like the world were going to end. "Ph-Phoebe..I...I l-" he couldn't finish it. He was too nervous to Phoebe tilted her head a little, took his hands and looked up at him. "Yeah Cye-chan?" Phoebe asked sweetly. Goddamn Cye! Just say it! Kento screamed in his thoughts. "I....Idon'twantyoutoleave!" Cye said quickly. Phoebe blinked a little while Kento smacked his forehead hard in frustration. "Phoebe! Cye loves you!" Rowen yelled. "W-what?" Phoebe squeaked and looked over at the very upset Rowen. Before she could ask much more again, Cye's lips where gently on hers. Phoebe closed her eyes, her heart melted and her legs fell out from underneath her when Cye moved away. Phoebe did something no one had ever seen her do before, she actually fainted. "Great job fishboy," Kento said, using the nickname he'd become so accustomed to. Cye was staring down at Phoebe. "Woops," he said. Rowen sighed, "Well pick her up dumbass." Cye bent down and picked Phoebe up, but right when he touched her she woke up with a start and looked at him. Slowly she got up by herself, watching Cye. "D-do you really?" she asked Sage smiled and walked into the kitchen, he turned around and gestures for the others to follow him. They did so, and acted like they were eating to let Phoebe and Cye be alone. Cye nodded a little and looked down again. "How long?" Phoebe burst. "Since...we were just kids...I'd say about 7," he said. Phoebe took his hand and led him to the couch, she sat down and picked up the photo album lying plainly on the coffee table and opened it up. Phoebe turned as quickly as possible to the page she'd had the first flash back from and showed it to Cye. His eyes widened. Flashback 'Where'd she go?' little Cye thought as he wandered around the columns and aisles of the horror house her parents had taken her too. "Phoebe?" he called out. Then her heard it, Phoebe's sweet cry of his name. As quickly as his little legs could take him he ran in the direction he heard it. He spotted her and stayed where he was, he saw Phoebe running towards him, but had the feeling she didn't see him. She bumped into him and fell backwards, squeaking on the way, "Oh!" Cye helped Phoebe up, but was caught off guard when she hugged him so tightly. She'd whispered gently in his ear, "I like you". Cye's face went red as a cherry and he pushed her away, staring at her he gulped and grabbed her hand. Then led her towards the exit. When they made it away from the last scary skeleton, Phoebe was attacked by his best friends and was scared out of her wits.  
  
Cye looked at Phoebe, who was smiling at him. "Th-The whole time?" asked Cye nervously. Phoebe nodded and blushed a little bit, she then turned the page and showed Cye the picture of Rowen kissing her. Cye's eyes narrowed a little at the picture.  
  
Flashback Cye was checking out Phoebe's split lip. It was the last day of school for him and his friends. The last day of school for the year. He kept moving closer and closer to Phoebe's face. Finally, he was going to kiss the beautiful girl he'd loved so long. But suddenly Rowen shattered the moment. Phoebe had had her eyes closed, waiting for Cye to kiss her. It was one of the feelings he just had, especially because she was smiling. Phoebe was just millimeters from his lips when Phoebe was jerked away from him by Rowen, who had an arm around her. He'd taken Phoebe by the chin with his finger and kissed her. Cye could have sworn his heart had shattered into pieces. He truly was heart broken. His heart sank down to his stomach in disappointment.  
  
When Cye snapped back to reality, he found he was laying down on the couch, Phoebe's hand on his chest and her lips on his. Kento and Rowen were peering out of the kitchen grinning. "That's more like it," Kento said.  
  
And so, after 5 years of never seeing each other, one of the most destined to be together couples was reunited. ^_^ And of course. They lived happily ever after! The end! *giggle* 


End file.
